1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting unit.
2. Related Art
Since the light-emitting diode (LED) has the advantages of good brightness and power consumption, the application fields of the LED have been broadened accompanying with the technology development of the LED. For example, the LED can be used in an illumination apparatus or the backlight of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional light emitting unit 1 includes a circuit substrate 11 and a LED 12, which is disposed on the circuit substrate 11. The LED 12 is electrically connected with the circuit layer (not shown) on the circuit substrate 11 by wire bonding.
The light-emitting layer of the LED 12 can emit light toward all directions. However, the conventional circuit substrate 11, such as a printed circuit board, is opaque, so that the light emitted towards the rear of the LED 12 can not pass through the circuit substrate 11 and then be outputted. This also results in the limitation of the utilization of the light emitted from the LED 12. In addition, the light emitted form the LED 12 is uniformly towards all directions, so that the light emitting unit 1 can not output the light with proper directional property.
Therefore, it is an important subjective of the present invention to provide a light emitting unit that has proper directional property, can be manufactured in mass production, and is capable of increasing the utilization of the light emitted from the LED.